Makeshift Endings
by ChocolateCurlz
Summary: Gloomy One-shot no. 9: Raven and Robin's mind meld takes a turn for the worst...
1. My Blame

Disclaimer: Try as hard as I might, I can never convince myself that I own the Teen Titans. 

Alright-y. This, if you haven't quite got it yet, is a collection of every gloomy Titan one-shot I've ever written. I wasn't too fond of them taking up so much space on my profile, since most of them aren't even over 600 words, so I've combined them all under one name. If you have ideas, or you'd like to see a "sequel" (of sorts) to one, then by all means, tell me!

My Blame

I can't believe what I've done.

I killed them. I killed them all.

No matter how hard I try, or how fast I run, I can still hear their screaming. It's echoing around in my head, making sure that I never forget what I've done.

But that's not what haunts me.

The blood. There was blood everywhere. On my face, in my hair, on my skin. When I finally realized what I had done, the blood had been splattered all over the room. I had to get out, I had to leave. I couldn't breath, the stench of my friends' lifeless bodies already washing over me.

But he was still alive.

He watched me as I left them, watched as I fled with the guilt. He probably died after that, the wounds that I inflected causing him to stop breathing, but the hurt in his eyes, the disbelief, runs wild in my nightmares.

His mentor searched for me. Tried to hunt me down like an animal. He never succeeded. The grief he felt, eventually broke him down.

Now I walk in shadows. I'm barely living. I'm cursed with the memories, both good and bad.

Cursed with the emotions.

Why did I turn on them, did I lose control for one, brief, fateful moment?

Did all the hatred I felt towards my father let lose on my friends?

Was it me that ended their lives, or was it the part of my father that I've tried to hide?

It's the loneness that's killing me. I'd never thought I say it, but I miss them.

I miss them all.

But when I try to remember them, all I can see is their bodies.

The thick, red blood, covering Beast Boy's green fur.

Starfire's broken body, her golden skin disgustingly pale.

The smashed mechanical parts of Cyborg, my work making his face an unrecognizable, bloody pulp.

And then there was Robin...

He was the last one standing, he fought on, despite his tears. Deep down, I don't think he really wanted to fight me, but I had slaughtered the team.

It's ironic really, that one of his own would be the one to kill him.

I've come to the Tower, I've come to say I'm sorry, although I know it's to late.

I can't go inside. It's been cleaned since, but I can't go inside.

There's something that I can do, something that might full the void that's become even bigger.

I look down at the knife in my hand.

One swift movement, and I can end it all. One swift movement, and I can be free of the guilt, free of the pain.

I glance up at the tower, one last time. The giant T shape is just a shadow in the stars, a constant reminder of what I had.

Slowly, I rise above the ground, making sure that I'm above the sea. The knife glints as I bring it up, and it shines as I make the fatal blow.

Now all I can feel is the water, cold, but comforting. I am finally free.

As the darkness closes around me, I can hear their voices. Their not screaming, not begging for me to stop, they're laughing. "Rae!" Beast Boy calls. "Where have you been? We're gonna go now, hurry up!" Starfire's laughing merrily, and Cyborg is once again insulting Beast Boy's Tofu.

Suddenly, Robin's voice whispers, "It's alright Raven. Everything's alright"

I can feel myself smile.

I'm home.


	2. Snow Cold Dreams

Disclaimer: We've been through this. Don't ever mention this again.  


Snow-Cold Dreams

I never knew snow could be so cold. It's like having a wet blanket wrapped around me, numbing the pain.

I can stare at the pool of blood in front of me, and not even care.

Not even care that I'm the reason it's there.

Maybe I could have stopped it. If I had tried. But I didn't.

I didn't have to lose my temper; I didn't have to hit her.

But I did.

I was the one who grabbed that crow bar. I was the one who found her outside, shivering from the cold.

It was me.

It was my temper, my anger, that killed her.

I didn't believe it when she tried to warn me; I didn't listen when she shared her fears about... her.

I kept laughing it off.

And when it happened, when... she betrayed us, I still didn't believe it.

Instead I took it out on my friend.

I lifted that crow bar, and I...

I killed her.

I kept slamming it down, kept hitting her.

The blood flew everywhere. It covered the snow, covered the whiteness. Turned it red.

She didn't scream, just groaned. Like it was hurting.

Why did she have to tell me those things?

Why? She'd still be alive if I hadn't had known who to blame.

Someone's behind me. Someone is crying.

"Beast Boy?" Through the choking sobs, I can barely make out the words. "What have you done?"

What have I done? I killed her. Me.

Someone is running towards us, light, quick steps. Then they stop.

"What is the matter-"The voice starts to scream, screaming like they're being ripped apart, like the pain is unbearable.

It's nothing to what I felt. Nothing to what I lost.

"Star! Star, what's-Oh my god... Raven!"

They're all behind me, crying.

"BB," Huh... Sounds like Cyborg. But Cy wouldn't cry. "BB, we have to get you inside"

No. I can't go inside. I have to stay out here. With Raven.

I hold her bloody body tighter. Her face... it's just a red mass. Her violet eyes... they don't look like eyes anymore.

I did this, didn't I? Just because I wouldn't accept the truth about Terra. Wouldn't accept the fact that she had betrayed us.

I had really liked her, you know. Terra was... different from Raven. She had laughed at my jokes, smiled at me. Raven never did. I don't think she even liked me. Not the way I wanted. I had imagined that Terra would always be apart of the group. That we'd end up getting hitched and having a zillion mini Beast Boys.

But it never happened.

Why did you have to be right, Raven? I wouldn't have gotten so mad; I wouldn't have hunted you down with Cyborg's stupid crow bar. I wouldn't have slaughtered you like the animals Cy eats.

I wouldn't be a murderer.

I wouldn't be sitting here, in the dark, dreaming snow-cold dreams.

I hate you, Raven. For knowing what I couldn't see.

I hate... me. For not seeing what you knew.

Snow-cold dreams. Snow-cold hopes.

Snow-cold blood.

I killed her.

And I enjoyed it.

Story Behind the Story: Eh, I'm not the biggest BB/Rav fan walking Earth, so when I heard that BB's would be girlfriend leaves the team for _Slade_... It's not really a personal thing against the pairing, I mean, it's alright, but hey, that's why this is in the Angst department.


	3. Darkness Falls

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own the Teen Titans! Oh, woe is I! Oh bittersweet sorrow!

Darkness' Falls

Robin.

It's been a long time since I have heard anyone say that name.

But then again, it's been a long time since the reign of the mighty Teen Titans.

I haven't seen the others in years, haven't talked to them.

And I don't want to.

Before the group separated, we all agreed that it would be for the best that we never met again. I believe, deep down, none of us would have been able to deal with what memories that an reunion would bring.

What thoughts of you.

Starfire suffered deeply; for months after all she'd do was sit by your grave, crying. She'd sing some of her Tamaran folk songs, recite Tamaran poems. It was heartbreaking; we all felt it, her pain and how it was slowly killing her.

It was for the best that she returned to her home plant, Earth provided too many hurtful memories. You, your ghost, dragged her down.

Beast Boy's grief... was different. His jokes... became darker. He became darker. Crude. He even joined a cult, strange as that may seem.

Eventually, he left us for his cult brothers, saying that we had turned against him.

Cyborg took that pretty hard; he locked himself in his room, muttering that he needed to recharge. Before I left, I checked his room.

He had shut down permanently.

I suppose it was convenient, relying on a computer system to survive. All he had to do was push a few buttons, and that was the end.

I should have known. I should have read what was in his mind, and tried to stop him, but my own emotions got in the way.

Death is not new to me; neither is sorrow.

But you were our leader. If anything, you should have been the last one standing.

Your anger, was your downfall. You allowed your emotions to cloud your judgement.

Slade saw that, and used it to his advantage.

What was it like, feeling so much rage that you didn't notice your enemy's final weapon?

What was it like, knowing that as that pole came crashing down, you had failed in the one thing in which you wanted most to succeed?

Your mentor has chosen a good resting-place: quiet, shady... a good place for thoughts.

It was Bruce who came first, after Slade called the Justice League, taunting them. It was Bruce who found him first, and it was Bruce who killed him.

Gotham's Dark Knight was a truly freighting sight, a shadow rising from the mists, blood dripping from his hands.

He dug your grave with his own hands; none of us were allowed to help, none of us were allowed to interfere.

None of us did.

The others thought me cold, on the day of your burial. They thought that because I didn't cry on the outside, I wasn't hurting on the inside.

But I was, more than any of them will know.

You helped me, when the Titans first formed. You respected my choices, didn't question me, and gave me my privacy.

I respected you, despite Beast Boy's beliefs that I was madly in love with everything you did.

There might have been some truth in his assumptions, but I knew nothing would come of them. Starfire had wound herself too deeply in your heart for anyone else to enter.

I could stand here all day, longing for the past, but I won't.

It's time to move on.

It's time that I accept the truth, and let this lie finish.

You're gone. Nothing can bring you back. To us. To me.

Goodbye, Robin. May you find the peace in death that life could not bring you.

:::

Story behind the Story: Once again, eh. Robin's the leader, the one they look up to-so what happens when you take that away?


	4. Made the Promise

Disclaimer: La...la...la...la-I'M NOT GOING TO SAY IT-la la la la...

Made the Promise

I can't remember how long I've kept my promise.

It seems like forever since that day, but it's still there, in my memory.

Rob had been hurt, and Dark Girl was tending to him. Starfire was sitting by his side, crying, while BB had gone off to sulk.

"He's been hit pretty badly," Raven murmured, placing a cooling hand on the wonder boy's cheek. "I don't know whether we can keep his temperature down long enough for him to break through" The dark girl glanced at Starfire guiltily, and took away her hand. "I'm sorry Star"

_Only Cyborg saw the Goth's glances towards their leader as she pulled away for Starfire. _

"_I wish you too awaken, Robin!" Starfire cried, her tears dropping onto the clean, white sheets. _

_Cyborg felt his heart pang at the sight of the alien girl's sobbing. He wouldn't want any of his friends to cry over him. _

"_I'm gonna be the last to go" _

_Raven looked over at him, hearing what he had said. Something strange flickered in her eyes, then it was gone. "You will be" _

Wonder Boy didn't die. He survived. But the attack had weakened him. He was killed five years later by some punk-ass kid with wheels.

BB took it bad.

After Rob's death, he transformed into a tiger and ended up as some hunter's mantle piece. It was sort of weird, hearing it. Green man's life being taken in the very sport he hated.

Things were rocky for the rest of us. Raven was... Raven. She didn't give an outward sign of caring, and it hurt.

Starfire in particular, hated it. She gave up trying to talk to her, and left for her own planet.

Blackfire got her before she reached it, crashing the ship and killing them both.

I dunno what I would've done, if it weren't for Raven. She comforted me, helped me to deal with it. I always wonder what she'd seen that day, if she'd known how... how things would be.

She was the last to go.

There was no explosion, no shooting, no being run over. I woke up one day, and found her, gone, but for all the world looking peaceful. I hope wherever the dark girl is, she's happy. She deserves it.

They all do.

Sometimes, I visit those I can. Rae was scattered out to sea, with Rob. I know that it was always Rob and Star, but I don't think Wonder Boy would've minded.

Beast Boy was harder to find. That bloody freak that had gunned him down wasn't cheap. In the end I got BB's head, and cremated that too.

As for Star, her people took back the charred remains of her body. She's back with her people, that's all that matters.

Me? I didn't realize it when I was young, I never saw the signs. Raven did though. She helped me cope with the knowledge, helped me to see that it wasn't permanent.

I'm part machine.

I can't die, at least, I can't die naturally.

Before she left me, Rae said I wasn't to shut down permanently.

There's been a few close calls, but each time I've chickened out.

Suicide ain't the way for me.

So finally, fifty years since Rae died, it's happening.

My programing's old. They don't make 'em like they used too.

My batteries are only going to last another few minutes, then my circuits fail completely.

That's good though; I feel like I'm about to go to sleep after a heavy night of partying.

I made the promise that I'd die last.

I always keep my promises-

SYSTEM SHUT DOWN

Story behind the Story: One quarter of what Lady Karmina said in a review, one quarter _Darkness Falls_, one quarter of realizing that my many year old cd player broke down, and one quarter pure insanity.


	5. The Path We Chose

Disclaimer: I'd rather eat healthy than admit that I don't own the Teen Titans... damnit!

The Path We Chose

No one ever thinks a superhero needs saving.

I suppose I understand why; we're the elite, the best. Why should we have the same nightmares? The same fears?

Why should we be human?

But we are human, and we do have nightmares.

I've seen things no one should see.

My parents dying, my home being destroyed.

Innocent people getting caught up in yet another doomed plan to take over the world that will cost them their right to live.

Proud criminals begging for their lives.

But now... My team is dead. Killed. One by one.

I can hear someone standing outside the door, muttering to something, but I don't care.

_It's my fault. _

I told them to go in without me, I said, clear as day;

"You guys need the practice" 

I told them that they needed practice. I sentenced them to death because I thought they were becoming too lazy.

_It's my fault. _

Batman disagrees. He says that I couldn't have known that those amateur reporters would actually be professional terrorists.

That they would be carrying the bombs that would kill my friends.

_It's my fault. _

Slade.

I thought I could bring him down, I really did.

I sat, in my room studying articles about his underground groups while my friends were cornered and killed.

_It's my fault. _

No, no it's not. It's Slade's. Slade is the reason I wasn't there with my friends. Slade is the reason I didn't die with them, like I was supposed to.

It's Slade's fault.

_It's Slade's fault. _

If I hadn't stayed at the tower, if I hadn't been thinking of him, I would be dead.

Like I should be.

_It's Slade's fault. _

I remember going down to the bank... and seeing it.

The pieces.

The blood.

A chunk of Beast Boy's scalp, splattered on the wall.

A few of Cyborg's burnt wires, littering the sidewalk.

Star... Star's body... or what was left of it.

And Raven... I will never forget what... I saw.

It was a broken mass of gore, her skin red, four yellow eyes looking blankly up at the sky. It wasn't Raven. It was a demon, a ugly, ugly demon.

That was my teammate. That had been my teammate.

_It's Slade's fault. _

I hate him. Everything is his fault. My friends going without me, my friends dying, Raven becoming a demon in her final moments.

It's all his fault.

_It's Slade's fault. _

The mumbling that had been going on outside my door stops, then it swings open.

"He's a lost cause," Says a man in a long white coat. "We can't help him. I'm sorry"

_It's Slade's fault._

The man beside him, a man in a black costume (it even has a bat on it), asks, "How long has he been saying that?"

_It's Slade's fault. _

"Ever since he came here," The white-coat man replies. "Funny... yesterday he had been saying it was his fault..."

_It's Slade's fault._

"Point being?" Asks the black clad man coldly, making me shudder.

"Well... if he's starting to blame someone else, we may be able to break through"

The black clad man kneels down beside me. "Robin, I will do everything I can to make sure that you are treated right. Everything"

_It's Slade's fault. _

White-Coat speaks up, clearing his throat. "He can't comprehend you, sir. He's so far into his subconscious that everything we say has no effect"

_It's Slade's fault. _

Black-Clad turns back to me. "I will get you out of here, Robin. I will get you out of this mental institution"

What is he talking about?

Mental Institution?

I look at the white, padded walls around me, and then it hits me.

I've gone insane.

I try to wiggle my arms, and realize I can't. I'm in a straight jacket.

Looking up at the sad, tired eyes before me, a jolt goes through me, and I realize that I'm speaking.

"It's Slade's fault" I whisper. "It's Slade's fault. It's Slade's fault. It's Slade's fault"

Bruce stands up, and looks at me. "I will get you out of here, Robin"

White-Coat shakes his head. "It's the path we chose, Sir. He chose the path of being a hero, of sacrificing being normal to protect his city. It was his choice"

Beast Boy. Gone.

Cyborg. Gone.

Raven. Gone.

And... Star... all gone.

Was that our path? To all go? To all die?

I didn't plan it. But White-Coat was right. The others died because they had decided to be heroes. I'm now in the asylum, because I decided to be a hero.

In the end, it was the path I chose.

Story behind the Story: Too much Slade, too much coke, not enough air, and WAY too much of my friend's ramblings about fate and whatnot. Oh, and the mad desire to make Fairy ::cough:: I mean, Robin suffer.


	6. But Home Was No Where

Disclaimer: Yep. I don't. Wanna trade for them? I have chocolate...

But Home Was No Where

There was nothing.

Nothing but smoldering ruins, bloody corpses and the dark sky, overlapping everything and making Starfire shudder.

Tears streaming down her face she looked around, hoping, somehow hoping...

But there was nothing.

She hiccuped, and tried to fly over the body of her friends, only to find that she could not think of the happy thoughts she had previously needed to achieve her joyous flight.

Crumpling on the ground the alien princess began to cry in earnest, grieving for everything that she had lost.

Her home.

Her friends.

Her boy...

All of them were gone, like the citizens they had sworn to protect. She had managed to find a few of them. Beast Boy's lifeless, limp corpse, laying by the statue of Terra. Cyborg, wires and chips shattered and clipped, heaped underneath what used to be the Pizza Joint.

Robin... he had been out by a local primary school when it had happened. He had thought he had successfully evacuated the grounds, when he had seen a small girl huddled in one of the classrooms. He had gone to get her, when the first wave of explosions wrecked the city, taking both him and child out.

Starfire had not been able to find any clear pieces of him left.

And then there was friend Raven. She had been out by the ocean, patrolling the area, looking for the bombs that would destroy everything they had known. All Starfire knew now, was that her dear friend was now floating along the bottom of the river with everyone else.

What was she to do now? The bombs that had annihilated Jump City had also covered the rest of Earth. As far as she knew, there was no one but her left.

No one, but her and her memories.

But how did she survive? She had helping a local orphanage, when everything happened. All she could remember were the children, and their crying. And the heat, scoring, like the flambus nahbar of her home planet. And then the terrible, cold darkness...

When she had awoken, she was on this plain of wasted land that used to be her City. That used to be her home.

There was a crunch of feet behind her, and Starfire turned, defeated. When she saw who it was however, she gave a gasp. "Friend Raven!"

Raven smiled, a real one, and held out her hand. Starfire didn't notice how her dark cape was flapping out behind her like a pair of makeshift wings, or how the normally pale girl was now glowing like the healing light she used to use. To Starfire, she was a glorious as the Nimbur Flavneck.

"Friend Raven! I am so happy to see you! I thought that you had perished, like... like the others..."

Shaking her head slightly, Raven said, "Star, there's something that you must understand. I'm not alive, Star. I died, like the others." Here she gave a crooked smile at the alien girl's horror stricken face. "It's not that bad, I promise. You see Star, the only reason I'm here, is to show you the way home..."

"The way home?" Starfire whispered timidly. "I do not understand..."

The light around Raven grew brighter as the Goth came closer, still holding out her hand. Swearing she could hear the others voices coming from the light, Starfire glanced at Raven in confusion. "Starfire," She explained gently, "The reason I'm here, is because you died too"

Had she... passed on from this life as well? Looking down at her normally golden hands, Starfire realized with a jolt that she could see the scratchy earth through them like the transparent creatures in the films of horror the others used to watch.

"I am... dead?" She whispered fearfully.

Raven just smiled. "Yes Star. But I've come to take you home"

"NO!" Starfire cried, pushing herself away from the light of her friend. "No! This was my home! This was!"

In concern, Raven reached out to her. "Starfire..."

"NO! I will not leave!" And crying, Starfire ran as fast as she could, ignoring her friend's desperate cries. She would go home, she would.

Stumbling, tripping, she carried on, ignoring the voice of reason in her head that was telling her the one truth she refused to believe.

Home was no-where.

Story behind the Story: The title and the general concept was inspired by the track _...but home was no-where _by AFI. Check it out sometime.


	7. Mirror, Mirror on the Wall

Disclaimer: Time and time again, that word haunts me, and will follow me to my grave...

Thanks for the great reviews for the last one. Some of you gave me great ideas... as for the one question on how satanic I was... Hee, tell me what _you_ think... Personally, I believe that everyone has a dark side...

Mine just likes to destroy cartoon characters lives.

Mirror, Mirror on the Wall...

_Mirror, mirror on the wall..._

I used to use a mirror for meditation. I used to depend on it, need it. It was a way for me to control my emotions. To control the evil that was Trigon. I looked to it as a grounder, something to save me from myself.

_Who is the demon you despise most of all? _

I never dreamed that it would be my prison.

_Mirror, mirror on the wall..._

It started simply: I got up, ate with the others, then after making sure that I would not be disturbed, I retreated into my room.

_Who is the weakest one of all?_

I meditated, and then I picked up my mirror, and let myself into my mind.

_Mirror, mirror on the wall..._

That was my first mistake. I should have realized the danger, realized that Anger had been far too aggressive lately. Surely the signs of nearly drowning Jinx and almost killing Gizmo would have been enough. Normally, I wouldn't waste so much power and energy on low-rate criminals, but something had changed...

_Whose life will change, within them all?_

My Emotions are not strong enough to completely take over for good. They are, however, strong enough to trap me inside my mind if I am not careful. And with Terra's betrayal, Cyborg's near crossover, and Red X's return, I had not kept up with my regular routines.

_Mirror, mirror on the wall..._

Anger saw this, and used it to her advantage. That day I had chosen to go to Nevermore, she cornered me, and with the help of my less favorable qualities, such as Annoyance, Jealousy and Selfishness, trapped me inside my mind. Inside my mirror.

_Whose flat surface haunts me, taunts me, forever more..._

Days pasted and the portal that once led to the outside world became a viewing device. I watched as Starfire ventured into my room, worry stretching out over her innocent features. Picking up my mirror, she went back to the others to explain in a teary voice that I was not there. I watched as they sent out search parties, watched as they ate in silence, watched as the games that the boys had loved so went untouched.

_Mirror, mirror on the wall..._

Then, as the weeks turned into months, I watched as one by one my friends slowly got their lives on track. I watched as they grew up; as Beast Boy left behind his jokes in return for movies, as Cyborg left his cars for spaceships, as Starfire left her friendship with Robin for something more... Love.

_Show their futures, show them all..._

Cyborg kept my mirror with him at all times. Of the remaining four, he was the only one who truly never forgot. As he grew older, he began talking to me, to my mirror, somehow hoping that I would hear.

_Mirror, mirror on the wall_

Then came the sadder days. Robin had died after eighty-two years of life. He left behind a grieving wife, three children and seven grandchildren. I was there, at the funeral. Cyborg had absentmindedly taken my mirror with him, and I watched as Robin's casket was slowly lowered into the ground. I cried then, something I had never done before. I cried because I never really saw the man he had become, save for brief reflection of the rare time he would pick up my mirror and sigh, morning the lost of a friend he hadn't even known. I cried for the both of us, but a few more years soon stopped the flow of tears.

_Watch my tears, watch them fall..._

Beast Boy was next, which saddened me more than I would like to admit. The small green boy of my youth had been replaced with yet another man I had never known. Though, unlike Robin, he did not leave behind a family. Whether over grief for losing Terra, or losing me, or maybe both, Beast Boy had never married. It was a sad procession, and once again I felt tears trickle down my face.

_Mirror, mirror on the wall..._

It was inevitable then, that Cyborg would be next. My friend, part machine, part human, the one who I thought could really reach me in all those years I spent inside myself, pasted away quietly. One morning, he did not awake from his charger and it was up to Starfire, who had taken to living in the T-Tower with us, to see to his burial. Whether she was getting forgetful in her old age, or she did it out of respect for all those lost memories, Starfire carried my mirror out to the gravesite, and allowed me one final goodbye.

_Watch me grieve, for what's no-more..._

Those last few years were sad, yet happy in their way. Her children having forgotten their feeble mother, Starfire was left with no one to talk to, so she took to talking with me, my mirror, in the same way Cyborg had. It was almost if she could really see me, and I tried my best at making her understand that I was still there.

_Mirror, mirror on the wall..._

Still, it was not long until Starfire's alien life soon gave way, and once again, I was left alone. One of her grandchildren, not forgetting the love that Grandma had bestowed on her, cleared out the tower and buried the Tamaren with the others. When she saw my mirror, something inside her stirred and she picked it up and placed it on top of Starfire's coffin, thinking that I had been some beloved trinket. Now, while my friends have been reunited in some happy afterlife, I am stuck here, in my mirror, my screams silent. My view of the outside world is gone: no more skies, no more sun. I am left with dirt and darkness, hating myself for being so weak all those years ago.

_See it end, see it fall..._

Maybe, one day, my curse will end and when my emotions truly fade, then maybe I will too. For now, that is all I want.

_Mirror, mirror on the wall... end it now, and watch me fall..._

T  
T  
T  
T

Story behind the Story: I was reading this poem in English, about a mirror speaking about the things it had seen, and my friend mentioned something about how creepy it'd be to be stuck in one. Well, I got thinking, and looking at my own reflection I wondered...


	8. Apologies Accepted

Disclaimer: Once upon a time, there was a little fanfic writer who played with all these lovely characters... but in the end, she had to give them back.

Thanks for reviewing the last one, I love knowing what you people think! Oh, a big thank-you to the former Lady of Storms, for pointing out those annoying mistakes! I owe you! :D

Apologies Accepted

I was the funny one, you know. The others would have died of BOREDOM if I hadn't been there. And I was the best at the Gamestation. I rocked all their socks.

So, I can't really understand why they're doing this.

I mean, I'm sorry I played all those pranks and I'm sorry I switched Robin's Coco with Starfire's Goo and I'm sorry I took Cyborg's screwdrivers, and I'm sorry!

I'm just sorry, and I wish you'd all stop.

I can't help it if I think it's funny when Raven gets so mad that stem comes out of her ears and I'm sorry that Robin's cloak got paint all over that time I tried to be piccaso and I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

I'm so sorry...

But please. Stop it. You're hurting me.

Why Cy, why? We were buddies, the best of. Even though you always threatened to kick my butt from here to Gotham if I touched your car you've never done anything like this. I'm sorry if you don't like me any more and I'm sorry if I got Tofu in the T-Car and I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

I'm so sorry...

Why does it hurt so much? Why am I bleeding?

Starfire! No, no, not you too! What happened? You were the nice one, you liked me, you thought I was funny and you laughed at my jokes! I'm sorry if I ruined your makeup kit that time I tried to give Cyborg a new look while he was sleeping and I'm sorry that I didn't like your shampoo and I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

I'm... so sorry...

I don't understand. I don't understand.

Oh man, Robin, NO! Oh god, what did I do? I know accidentally broke your staff and I'm sorry that I used the wrong polish on your boots and I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm... sorry.

I'm... so... sorry...

Please Raven. Please, if you can hear me underneath Mumbo's spell then please, stop this! I know I annoyed you and I know I treated you mean after Terra left but I'm sorry! I'm SORRY! Please Raven, please... I'm too young to die. I can't croak it like this, huddled in a corner, letting my friends take turns in hitting me, and kicking me, and punching me. I'm crying. Is this what you want to see? I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!

I'm... so... sorry...

Why are you smirking, Raven? Why? Oh no. Please, do not tell me that's the same knife in your hand from our cutlery set. Why are you standing over me like that, Raven? Why are you grinning? You've never grinned like that before and now the others are laughing, telling you to hurry up.

I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry-

Your grin grows larger when you hear what I'm whispering. "Apologies Accepted" You murmur. Then, you bring the knife down and it's all I can do not to scream.

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so-

T  
T  
T  
T

Story behind the story: Well, I never give BB enough credit, and after one particularly annoying performance, I just sat there and thought: If I were as annoying as BB, and my friends had all been turned evil and started attacking me, would I blame myself? This, my friends, was the answer...


	9. Bound

Disclaimer: … Stupid question, don't you think?

Bound 

Robin and I had always shared a bond of some sort. Whether it'd been friendship, or just even plain respect, we'd always been friends.

However, it wasn't until Robin's dealings with Slade that we truly connected.

Many people believe that a soul-mate is someone to love. And they would be right, in a way, but the term can be so much deeper than that. It could be applied to a brother, a parent or even a friend… to anyone that could truly understand and accept you for what you were.

So, when I entered Robin's mind, when that bond was created… I had found my soul mate. Once again, not in the romantic sense. But in a way that… held more depth.

At first neither of us really understood what such a connection meant. It did strengthen our friendship, of course. Such a thing would. Still we did not truly understand how we were bound.

Soul-mates we were indeed-for now, whatever the other was feeling was slowly projecting to the other one. So, if Robin had spent a happy moment or two with Starfire, my mood in those same moments would be incredibly uplifting-something, if I'm not mistaken, that scared Beast Boy into believing that I was an alien clone sent to destroy the world the first time it happened. The same for Robin-if I had had one of my many nightmares I would come out to the kitchen the next morning to discover the Boy Wonder sitting at the table with four cups of coffee lined up beside him, dark circles under his eyes.

It was this closeness that Starfire soon grew jealous of. Nothing we could say would console her-she wanted what we had, and I, being the teen I was, would ignore her for the child she was being. The alien princess already had his heart-could she just not understand that his soul was mine?

As uncomfortable as things became after that, Robin managed to sweet talk her back and once again my mood would skyrocket-depending on what they were doing at the time.

This saddened me-I began to feel as though that I would only ever feel these things safely through Robin, and I desperately tried to find a way to cut the connection. If I could not feel them for myself, I would not have them at all.

My plan did not work, both to mine-and Starfire's-grief.

It turned out however, that that was not to be the end of our grieving.

In a senseless act of violence, Robin was killed. It had not been super powers or even a deadly foe that had taken him, but a corner store robber with one single bullet.

Guns were something we were not accustomed to, and when that one single bullet ripped through Robin's chest, I became aware of exactly how deep our bond ran.

It felt as though I was dying right along side of him. My breath shortened as his did, my gasps grew painful as his did-All I could think was, _good, maybe I'll die too._

Finally, when Robin's heart stopped, mine did too.

And yet I didn't die.

This is the curse of having a soul-mate. I live-but only barely. My blood long stopped running, my heart long stopped beating. I breathe-but only as a memory, not a necessity. I don't age, I don't die-for I already have.

The others could not handle this, and I do not blame them. It would seem impossible, unfair… so they left me to rot, as I should. As I should have long ago.

The worse is having his memories, his thoughts… every action he ever made, every breath he ever took… they all replay in my head. Imaginings of what his life could have been like, what he wanted to be… his dreams, his hopes… Every whisper, every sigh… What his pillow felt like under his head, how his mother would kiss him goodnight, the feel of his cape flapping behind him… It is almost as though he is there, waiting for me, because we are bound and without the other we can not move on.

If I could, I would cry until the tower was drowned.

But I can't, for this is our bond. If one falls, so does the other. It is an ancient, beautiful and yet terrible spell, to be bound.

I only hope that this wait will not be long, and that our connection will die the day I do.

Whenever that will be.

If that will be.

T

T

T

T

T

_Story behind the Story_: The Rae/Rob mind meld is a pretty popular plot tool with any Rae/Rob fanfic writer. Since I like stuff where the two birds are friends (they work well as both lovers and friends and I take full advantage of that), and I have a evil mind that twists and perverts everything it comes in contact with, I just got the basic idea of the mind meld and…


End file.
